


Broken wings and a Hardcore Heart

by Fallenguardianangel7



Series: Misadventures of Clueless [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Elytra, Phil Watson is a Good Friend, Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Pogtopia, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Retirement, Retirement does not last long, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenguardianangel7/pseuds/Fallenguardianangel7
Summary: Philza helps Techno move bases after the destruction of Manburg. Techno invites him to meet a friend who lives outside the SMP, who he plans on staying with for some time. Philza accepts, and is surprised with who he meets.There is no shipping here. This is just for fun and written out of boredom and for practice.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson & Original Character(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s)
Series: Misadventures of Clueless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Broken wings and a Hardcore Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of rewriting this. I'm not happy with how I wrote Phil, but right now I am working on something else so I plan on hopefully fixing this after that

Techno was furious. He came to Pogtopia to help them, they practically begged him to drop everything and help them take down a tyrant. He had been very clear that his goal was to destroy L’Manburg, he was transparent with his ideals and voiced them often. He gave them gear he spent weeks grinding to make, and then they had the audacity to betray him right in front of his very eyes, to blame him, to call him a traitor when they where the ones who betrayed him. 

He fumed as he packed up his things, only taking what he needed as prepared to move bases, they all knew where he was now, he had trusted them with his home, the place all his gear and things where, now that they had made it clear that he was only ‘The Blade’ to them, Techno need to move fast. 

“Techno?” He looked up, over to the water elevator that was the entrance to his base, relaxing as he met the calm eyes of Philza. A cloak was pulled over his shoulders, hiding his injured wings that were ripped up in the explosion of Manburg. Techno remembered the first time he had seen Phil’s wings; he didn’t even realize what they where. The wings were thin like silk and had a strange purple tint giving them an ethereal glow, like enchantments. Techno had been surprised that they could hold the man, much less be used to fly long distances with. 

“Hey Phil,” He said, looking back down at the chest in his hands, his eyes spotting a compass glowing with an enchantment, the needle spinning rapidly as it tried to find its tie. He picked it up, slipping it into his inventory, “I’m moving, but I’ll need help with my mobs. I already have a place set up of them.”

Phil looked over at the two mobs encased in glass with pumpkins on there heads, nodding, “Yeah, I’ll help out. I have time.”

Techno smiled gratefully, putting the chest away before planning with Phil how to get the mobs out.  
\-------------------------  
Techno collapsed on the floor of his basement, groaning. Moving the mobs had been more stressful and time consuming then he original thought. Philza just laughed as he finished up the glass casing around the mobs.  
“So,” Philza began, walking over to sit beside Techno, “This is where you’ll be staying?”

“Eventually. I think I need a break from this place though, I just wanted a safe place for my mobs before I go into retirement,” Techno explained. Phliza looked down at him, raising an eyebrow.

“This is just for your mobs?”

“Well, I’m not trying to take them through the Nether,” He explained, pulling out the compass to hold up to Phil, “I have someone I can stay with away from here.”

Phliza looked down at the compass, studying it for a moment, “Can I meet them?” He asked.

Techno thought for a moment, before nodding, “Eh, I’m sure they won’t mind.”  
\---------------------------  
Philza walked beside Techno as they moved through the Nether, watching the landscape and mobs around them as Techno kept his eyes on the compass. They had left behind any signs of human life behind about a 2 hours ago, with no notable landmarks around them as they trekked through a Crimson Forest, each tree close together and blending together. He was glad he convinced techno to set up a lodestone before they set off, because there was no way he could find his way back. The biome changed as they passed a fortress, becoming blue and leaving the strange, twisted feeling that came with using an Ender Pearl in Phil’s chest as they walked.  
Techno looked around, before pointing at a single cobble stone block partly hidden in the warped vines, “I recognize this. We should pass another fortress and then they’ll be an ugly cobble and Netherack block staircase that leads to a Soul Sand Valley. The portal’s there.”

Philza nodded, looking around as he looked for the red bricks of a fortress, tired of the heat of the Nether.

Techno was right, and soon they where in front of a swirling purple Nether portal, a Lodestone sat next to it. Techno smiled, “The human GPS strikes again,” He stated, putting the compass away and stepping through. Phil just shook his head, chuckling to himself as he stepped through after him. 

He shielded his eyes, wincing as the sun blinding him for a second. He looked around at the area around him, taking in the stone church, the wooden house, bee house, a tower expelling smoke, and a huge castle in the side of a mountain.

They both stared at it for a second, before Techno spoke up, “That, was not there before.”

“Techno?! Is that you?” A voice called out from above them. Phil looked up, confused before his mouth dropped opened in shock as a form glided down towards them, stumbling as they landed. Her blond hair tangled from the wind but held back out of her face with a pair of purple tinted goggles, and a handful of fireworks in her hand. But what shocked Phil the most was the grey, thin wings strapped to her back, folding delicately away so they just looked like a cloak, a soft purple glow to them. 

She had an Elytra. Just like his. 

Techno just blinked, shocked, looking between the girl’s elytra and Philza’s cloak which hid his own. Making the connection.

“Heh????”

The girl looked over at Phil, raising an eyebrow, “And you brought a friend, surprising,” Techno bristled at that, but she continued before he could retort, holding out a gunpowder-stained hand, “Call me Clueless, I own this place. Built it with my own two hands,” She finished proudly.

Philza smiled, pushing his questions aside for a moment before shaking her hand, “Philza. But please, call me Phil.”

Clueless smiled, “Phil eh? I got a dog named Phil,” She turned back to Techno, “Hey Techno, what do you think?” She asked, gesturing to the castle. 

Techno raised an eyebrow, “Why, and how, did you build this? You couldn’t even build a farm.”

She bristled at that, the Elytra twitching slightly, unnoticeable unless you where looking for it, “Hey, I can build things. Just not farms. Also, I was bored, had extra stone and Blackstone, so I built a castle, as you do.” 

Techno rubbed his temples slowly, “No one, literally no one. Builds a castle out of boredom.”

Phil just laughed at him, turning to Clueless, “So, how about you show us around?”

Clueless brightened at that, chattering away as she led them through several rooms, revealing that the castle was actually unfinished, and was mostly empty rooms and uncleared stone. Philza wasn’t completely paying attention, eyes making there way back to the Elytra, questions making their way through his mine over how she could have gotten it. They where incredible rare, and to Philza’s knowledge, only found in the End. 

Soon Clueless was showing Techno a room for him, which is when Philza finally asked, “Hey, I won't be staying here, but I want to stay in touch with Techno, and there’s no way I’ll be able to find my way back here, could I get a compass?”

Clueless gave him a thumbs up, “Sure, you got a compass on you? I can set it up for the Lodestone.”

Phil smiled, pulling out an extra compass and handing it to her, following her to the Lodestone, ignoring Techno’s eyes burning into the back of his head. He’d give him answers later.

She was knelt in front of the Lodestone, fiddling with it as she got the Compass set up, when Phil finally asked, “Where did you get that Elytra?” 

She looked up, surprised, before glancing over her shoulder at the object in question, “Oh, I found it in this weird place, I bet you wouldn’t believe me if I told you… wait,” She narrowed her eyes at him, “How do you know what it’s called? I haven’t met anyone else who knows what it is. They just think I'm some strange hybrid.”

Philza just smiled nervously, pulling his cloak off to reveal his ripped up one, “I have one too, though, it got a little… blown up. I’m just waiting for it to mend itself,” he explained, gesturing to the purple glow of enchantments on it. 

She stared at it for a moment, before looking up at Phil, “Dude, that sucks. I’ve only had this for a couple weeks and I don’t ever want to take it off.”

He chuckled nervously, “yeah, about that…” he pulled the cloak around him again, hiding the wrecked Elytra, “Turns out if you wear it for to long, it fuses to your back.”

She stared at him, slowly standing up, compass in hand, “Is that what happened to you?”

He nodded, taking off his bucket hat to run a hand through his hair, “Yep. I don’t regret it, but I thought I should warn you.”

Clueless thought in silence for a moment, watching the bubbling lava in the ocean below them. Before smiling, “Well, I don’t think I’ll regret it either. Flying is the most freeing thing I’ve ever done. Thanks for the warning though.”

Philza nodded, relaxing slightly, before remember something else he wanted to mention, “Also, after it fuses to you, you’ll be able to use it without fireworks and more like actual wings rather then a glider.”

“Really??” Clueless cried out, eyes shining, “That’s so cool!”

He laughed, nodding in agreement. Clueless smiled, holding out the now enchanted compass to him, “Here. Your always welcome to visit. I’ll love to hear your tips for flying some time.”  
Philza smiled, taking the compass, looking down at the words engraved into it, ‘TechnoBlade’s vacation home’ He laughed, well Clueless smirked, shrugging, “He did say he’s retiring.”

Phil nodded, putting the compass away, expression turning serious, “We’ll have to talk more about the Elytra’s another day, if I’m gone much longer, people will begin to ask to many questions.”  
Clueless nodded, waving to him as he turned to head back to New L’Manburg. He smiled softly to himself, glad that Techno had finally found a place to relax for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> No shipping here. 
> 
> Clueless meets Phil, and they bond over having Elytras. 
> 
> Clueless' world is based off my own.


End file.
